Muzyka w Zapytaj Beczkę
Muzyka w Zapytaj Beczkę '- stanowi bardzo ważny element programu. Składają się na nią dżingle i muzyka w tle. W tym artykule znajdziesz utwory używane najczęściej w programie. Intro programu Klasycznym motywem muzycznym z serii ''Zapytaj Beczkę jest utwór '''Danosongs - ''The Boom Born Blues'. ''Od sezonu 5 Krzysztof zmienił piosenkę otwierającą program na '''Otis McDonald -'' Fingers.'' Muzyka w tle Sezony 1-4 Muzyka w tle ze starszych odcinków pochodzi ze strony DanoSongs.com. Najczęściej używane utwory to: *'The Boom Born Blues' (muzyka z intra programu, używana do odc. 90) *Banana Moonshine *Blue Devil Plain * City of Innocence *En la Brisa * Gem Droids * Hudson River Station * The Jump Bump * Magic Ghost * Mars and Stars * Three Drops * Uncaged Czarina Sezony 5-7 Od odcinka #89 Krzysztof korzysta z muzyki z YouTube Audio Library, często używa utworów: * Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' * Doug Maxwell, Media Right Productions - Jazz Piano Bar * The Green Orbs - Rainy Day Games * Huma-Huma - Cielo * Jimmy Fontanez/Media Right Productions - Feel The Funk * John Deley - Bumper Tag * John Deley - In the Quarter * John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe * John Deley and the 41 Players - Rhythm Changes * John Deley and the 41 Players - Saint Gary * JR Tundra - Bar Crawl * Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris * MK2 - The Big Score * MK2 - Mean Streetz * Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors * Otis McDonald - Ever Felt Pt. 2 * Otis McDonald - Fingers (nowe intro programu) * Otis McDonald - Stay * Silent Partner - Carmel Shades, * Silent Partner - Chances * Silent Partner - Game Show * Silent Partner - Move It Or Lose It * Silent Partner - What It Is * Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza * The 126ers - Keys To The Kingdom Motywy muzyczne w programie Jeff Beal - House Of Cards Main Title Theme Motyw z serialu House of Cards, używany przy wypowiedziach związanych z politycznymi intrygami lub metaforycznych wypowiedziach o polityce w odcinkach 93, 94, 95, 105, 107, 114 Mark Instinct & Bare - Fucking Vicious Przerywnik dubstepowy, najczęściej pojawiał w intro/outro. Utwór ten używany jest przez Krzysztofa najczęściej w outro do szortów z Zapytaj Beczkę. "Dies Irae" z mszy żałobnej Requiem d-moll (KV 626) - Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart Muzyka, która udramatycznia każdą wypowiedź. Kiedy puszczona, najczęściej nie dochodzi nawet do połowy pierwszego taktu. Najczęściej używana przy słynnym "BO MOGĘ!" Nokturn op. 9 Es-dur nr 2 - Fryderyk Chopin Utwór odtwarzany podczas przedstawiania Jastrzębi Gramatyki. Oda do Radości - Ludwig van Beethoven Ten utwór towarzyszy charakterystycznemu krzykowi Pana Kurczaka Ameno - Era Jest to muzyka, która pozwala powiedzieć cokolwiek w sakralny sposób. Muzyka ta towarzyszyła ukazaniu starego tła Całunu Beczki w 87 odcinku. Budka Suflera - Takie Tango Fragment tego utworu pojawia się w tle, gdy Krzysiu mówi: "Zatańczysz?" Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers Podkład muzyczny do "Gonkers" Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki Podkład do kącika Fraszek Beczki. The Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle Podkład muzyczny do "Q&A" Gonchaka. Bavarian Radio Orchestra, Francis Travis - Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra Utwór, który ma nadać wypowiedziom Krzysztofa strasznego tonu. Michael Ortega - It's Hard to Say Goodbye Utwór wykorzystany do parodii filmu Kropki Włodka Markowicza w odcinkach #114, #115 i #116. Zobacz także * Lista odcinków Zapytaj Beczkę